Cyber Love
by cattleya1
Summary: Fearing of falling in love again, Kagome Higurashi tries to seek solace in the Internet, where her heart will never have the same fate again, or will it? sess/kag
1. New Pal

Author's Note: This is our first joined fic. Hope you like it. And if you want, name the two authors of this fic. Good luck.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Inuyasha, we're just borrowing it. Please don't sue us.

Cyber Love

Chapter 1: New Pal

_I can't believe this. I must be dreaming. Yeah that's right. He wouldn't do this to me. I trust him. _ Kagome pinched herself so that she can awaken herself from this horrible nightmare, but instead she felt the pain of the aftermath. She looked at the scene before her, tears brimming down her flawless face. She can't even look away or run from the scene before her. She just stood there crying like a little child.

There, Inuyasha is kissing Kikyo shamelessly under the shaded part of the Sakura tree. It was the same place where HE asked HER to become his girl friend. Now, here he is, kissing the well-known playgirl of the batch, even if he still has a girl friend.

Coming to the realization that what he is doing is too much, she walked to him. _If that's what he wants, fine then… _

^_^?

Stopping from their public display of affection when they saw her coming, they both look at her as if she was an eyesore, arm still around each other.

"What do you want?" Kikyo said sarcastically, one of her finely tweezered eyebrows arching.

Out of the blue, a fisted hand came in contact with the silver-haired guy by her side. Backing away from the sudden force, the guy fell to the ground. Eyes widening, Kikyo helped Inuyasha, who by now has a black eye on his right eye and has fallen unconsciously on the hard ground.

"Why on Earth did you do that?!" She yelled as the girl turned her back and walked away.

"He deserves that." The stranger whispered silently.

^_^?

_How can he do this to me? I thought he was loyal... I thought he love me... But everything is a charade… a stupid joke to break my heart._ Kagome run to her house, the shrine, where her family stayed for generations now. The only place she felt secure, cared, and truly loved. She runs up the flight of stairs that led to the shrine. Passing a worried old man whose eyes reflect worry as his only granddaughter run through the house. Opening the front door she went hurriedly to her room and cried on her bed.

"What happen to you, Kagome?" A silver haired man said hugging the crying girl, rocking her back and forth. "Did my stupid HALF-BROTHER do this to you? Don't worry…hssssss… I'll take care of him. I'll make him pay dearly for hurting you so much, my dear angel?"

"No Sesshy, don't. Stay. I want you to be near me. Don't leave me. I really don't know what I see in that Inuyasha. But I'm better now that you're here beside me, love." Kagome said cuddling closer to the strong yet gentle embrace.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you not now, not ever." Sesshoumaru said kissing her forehead soothingly. And let her relax in his arms…

Author's Note: How do like this small break. Cute ay… Sorry but this is not part of the story. HEHEHEHE… Just got carried away. So on with the story…

^_^?

He was sweeping the floor when he caught sight of an oh-so-familiar black bundle of hair running up the steps. He was wearing a shrine uniform; hair tied up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and is obviously sweeping the floors surrounding the shrine.

_Ah Kagome's back. How time flies when you're old. _He sighed remembering the good old times. Looking at her he knew something was wrong. Her eyes where hidden in her wavy black tresses that glistered in the afternoon sun. Tears seem to steak down her usual happy face and her lips in a tight line. He knew when her heart is breaking and at that moment he knew it was, if her non-responsiveness to his presence is of any indication.

I only hope you get over it dear. I only hope…

^_^?

Kagome cried for almost three hours now. Her eyes hurt, but she can't seem to stop herself even if she tried. The recent event seems to conquer her mind, about the events that afternoon and one her friends told her.

^_^! Flashback ^_^!

"Oh my God, Kagome! We can't believe you did that! We all thought you where shy. Never that BOLD." Kagome was puzzled. What had she done to be cornered by her three friends? And by the look at it IT'S something BIG?

"What are you all talking about?"

"Don't hide it from us Kagome we saw you?" A brown shoulder length girl with green eyes said teasing, as her two companions nodded vigorously.

"Really?! And what was I doing?"

"Oh Kagome, please don't be modest. We saw how sweet and lovey dovey you TWO were last night?" A girl with shoulder length auburn hair commented dreamily.

"Two? Last night?"

"Yeah, you and Inuyasha. You two were in a French restaurant kind of having an intimate session, kind of… making out" a girl with black hair said slowly, a little bit embarrassed that they are actually admitting that they were spying on the two.

"Ahm… that" Kagome stammered. She hasn't any slightest idea on what the three of her friends were saying that involves her. But in her mind, doubt and mistrust was slowly developing in the relationship she has or in other words, she HAD with Inuyasha.

^_^! End of Flashback ^_^!

I should have figured it out. Stupid, stupid… She needs to do something to keep her mind out of this. To make her feel at ease now that she's feeling inner turmoil. She was confused. She needed someone to talk to her but not her family and absolutely not her friends. She didn't feel like facing them now and tell her problem, maybe in due time she will but not now. 

^_^! Flashback ^_^! 

"Kagome, have you tried chatting on the Internet. Its 'in' right now you know. And that's where I met my boyfriend Miroku." Sango, one of her friends said dreamily.

"You know that I already have a boy friend, Sango." Kagome sweat drop at her friend but outside laughing slightly at her expression. "And I'm not really into that stuff."

"I know that. But there's no harm in trying it." Sango defended, glaring at her friend for interrupting her dreamily state. "And besides if you don't like the person you can always ignore the person's private message."

^_^! End of Flashback ^_^!

_Yeah, she's right. There's no harm in trying. There's absolutely 99.9% that I would never meet the guy._ Smiling to herself she turned on her computer by her study table. Opening the Internet icon she went to Yahoo Messenger and registered.

^_^?

_So what's going on now? _Sesshoumaru was in the Internet now. It amazes him watching people all over the world typing foolish messages to one another. He'd been doing it for quite a while now, at first because of her curiosity but at later times just for his own entertainment.

^_^~ at the screen of his computer

Lovely_model_91: Hey everyone who wants to chat with me!!! I'm a beautiful and sexy, with blond hair and blue eyes. 

Computer_maniac: Are you a model lovely_model_91? 

Harry_Potter: Hey everyone anyone got the 5th Book in Harry Potter?! I really need it. 

Happy_go_luckykid: Hey lovely_model_91 I don't believe you're really what you said you are. 

Iwantalollipop: Harry_Potter you can't still buy that on store except if you go to the publishing committee of the book. 

Playboy_54: I love you, Happy_go_luckykid, marry me!!! 

^_^~

He smiled a little. _Such foolishness._

^_^?

Kagome finally registered at the name of angel_like_tears. She like the name, mysterious but eye catching just akin to herself. Joining a chat room, she looks at the screen then the chat names beside it.

^_^~ at the screen

Happy_go_luckykid: Hey lovely_model_91 I don't believe you're really what you said you are. 

Iwantalollipop: Harry_Potter you can't still buy that on store except if you go to the publishing committee of the book. 

Playboy_54: I love you, Happy_go_luckykid, marry me!!! 

Lovely_model_91: Yeah, problem with that? 

Popular_guy: Let's chat lovely_model_91. 

^_^~ 

^_^% beside it

adonis24

**angel_like_tears **

bsb_never_dies

Britney_forever

Computer_maniac

Darien_loves_serena

Happy_go_luckykid

Harry_Potter

Hotbabe2001

Hunk27

Iwantalollipop

lonely_cayote

Lovely_model_91

rakadesh

Sexy_me

Sk8erboi

Sweetlover

Playboy_54

Popular_guy

^_^%

Looking for nothing in particular her eyes fell on the chat name lone_cayote. Feeling a great connection to the name she send a private message.

^_^?

Sesshoumaru was surprised when a small box appeared at the screen. It almost gave him a heart attack. _What's this?_

^_^~

angel_like_tears: Hi, care to chat?

Author's note: So… what do you think? Review and try to find out our pen names. Review review review review review… 


	2. Untitled

Revised Version

AN: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. It means a lot to us.

Responses to Reviews:

Me...: Thanks for being the first to review this fic. I'm glad you think the title is catchy. Don't worry this fic is sess/kag pairing. 

_______: Sorry you didn't type a name so... we don't know you. Thanks for the review. The break in the middle of the story is just us having fun. We just got carried away by our emotions. And we know you like it, right?

Anon.: Thanks for the review.

Hanna-chan: Thanks for the review.

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix: Thanks for reviewing.

*.*Sammi*.*: Thanks for the review.

chenjen: Thanks for reviewing.

lynne: Thanks for the review. We hope you get well soon and good luck in your love life. Hope this chapter will cheer you up.

Serena Tuskino: Thanks for the review.

tera: Thanks for the review.

Yashinua: Thanks for the review. Hope you also like this chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha characters that appeared in this chapter. Don't sue.

Cyber Love

^_^?

Sesshoumaru was surprised when a small box appeared at the screen. It almost gave him a heart attack. _What's this?_

^_^~

angel_like_tears: Hi, care to chat?

The message was just a simple question_. Hi, care to chat?_ No one had DARE to chat with him in the chat room, and even MORE send him a private message. He was just satisfied of entertaining himself in reading the messages of these pathetic fools. He never dreamed of joining those simple-minded people in sending such nonsense messages. He had made sure to choose a chat name that will not only be unappealing to the eyes but also a word that is ugly enough to drive those chatters away. _lonely_cayote _

_Perhaps this person is exceptional from the rests._ He thought. **angel_like_tears **What a unique chat name. She seems respectful enough to ask my permission first before sending silly texts that have no meaning so he resolved in giving it a shot.

On the screen, he typed on the space provided for the reply.

lonely_cayote: And what is in it for me?

^_^? 

Kagome didn't know what has gotten in her mind to send a private message to a chat name such as lonely_cayote. _Maybe she's lonely like me._ She reasoned out to herself. She was put back to reality when a sound alerted her that her chat mate had replied.

lonely_cayote: And what is in it for me?

_How rude? And I thought that she was as lonely as me._ She's getting more annoyed every second. But it's good right? She hasn't contemplated her problem about Inuyasha since she started chatting. _Maybe it's a good idea to have an intelligent bickering for change. _

angel_like_tears: I know for sure that you're not that friendly. But I needed someone to occupy my mind for a while.

^_^? 

Sesshoumaru was surprise at what the girl typed. _So she's only using me to forget about something. She sure has lame excuses. Oh what the hell, I could hear it all the same and laugh at it if it makes no sense._ With that he type his response:

lonely_cayote: What a pathetic excuse.

^_^?

angel_like_tears: It must be hard to be lonely. I got lonely when I saw my supposed-to-be boyfriend kissing another girl. The weird part is the girl looks exactly like me. How degrading!

Kagome made a disgusted face. _Ewww… How dare that Inuyasha. And why am I saying this to her again? Oh yeah, we share a similar problem._

^_^?

What a stupid guy, kissing a girl in front of her girlfriend. At least he could do is get a room.

lonely_cayote: What a pity.

angel_like_tears: Yeah, thanks for bearing with me. I just can't tell it to my friends and family.

_No wonder her boyfriend betrayed her. She trusts too much. Telling a complete stranger her problem even before anyone. He felt honored but not too much. _

lonely_cayote: Don't be that emotional. Maybe he's just stupid and doesn't realize your importance.

This goes on for hours until…

Downstairs…

"Where's your brother Inuyasha?" His father questioned him.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just upstairs doing something in his computer." Inuyasha answered sitting on his seat shoving food inside his large mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Go get him."

"Feh." _Stupid half-brother. _Standing up he went to Sesshoumaru's room.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing there?" Inuyasha asked, barging in Sesshoumaru's room.

_Shit._ "That's none of your damn business. Now get out," pointing on his opened door.

"Feh. Father just asked me to fetch you. Are you kind of sick or something? You are never this late for dinner before. You're always on time."

"I just said that is NONE of your DAMN business." He suddenly look up on what he was typing and saw a black patched mark marred on his half-brother's left eye. He can't help himself from being curious. "So… who's the lucky guy?"

"Huh?"

"Dear HALF-brother, are you always this clueless?" Sesshoumaru said in a mocking tone.

"Huh?"

_How stupider could this so-called half-brother of mine can get?_ "Who gave you that black eye on your left eye. Must be pretty tough opponent?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"Feh. Just some stupid wench."

"Who's the girl?"

"My EX-girlfriend." He answered

_What a spirited girl!_ Turning on his computer, he type his goodbye.

lonely_cayote: I've got to go, someone's pestering me here.

angel_like_tears: Thanks lonely_cayote. You rock girl!

Why did she think I'm a girl? I'll let it go for this time, as if she had seen me. I can't tolerate people when they saw me and thought of me as a GIRL. Oh well, I have lost my appetite.

_ ^_^?_

_I'm glad I have followed what Sango told me. It sure feels better to tell someone of my burden._ She slept well that night overcoming the worries she has.

**AN:** What do you think? Please review. We love reviews.


	3. We Chat Again

Cyber Love

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Inuyasha but the plot of the story is ours so please don't sue.

AN: Thank you for all those who reviewed last chapter and those who continued to support this fic. It means a lot to us. 

Kaycee - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you also think this chapter is cute. 

kitten - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this sess/kag fic as the chapters progress. 

Me... - Thanks for reviewing. Kagome thinks Sesshy is a girl because of the word lonely in his chat name, mostly only girls used this word to portrait their emotions. 

Kirara - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter also. 

Mewteos - Thanks for reviewing. Sess/Kag RULES!!! 

Sliver Mist - Thanks for reviewing. And because you said the word PLEASE, we decided to update earlier than expected. 

Sanrai - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter even if it's a sess/kag. 

Moonwind - Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for Sesshy's OOCness it's just because it really is funny reading people saying stupid stuff especially that WILL YOU MARRY ME stuff. 

Angel Blossom - Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters. The love scene will be on later chapters. 

lynnie - Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters. SESS/KAG REALLY IS THE BEST!!! 

narumay - Thanks for reviewing. 

________ - Thanks for reviewing again. Aren't you the one that reviewed the last chapter? 

Soudesuka-Shurikens - Thanks for reviewing. 

atashi-wa-Yume- Thanks for reviewing. 

Sweecenk - Thanks for reviewing. 

Celtic*Demon*Shina - Thanks for reviewing. 

Tiarella-Cordifolia - Thanks for reviewing. 

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix - Thanks for your continuing support. 

On with the story... 

^_^?

_I'm glad I followed what Sango told me. It sure feels better to tell someone of my burden. _She slept well that night.

The next day she felt much better, the dark aura from the day before gone from existence. She stretched her long slender arms. She had been awoken by her alarm clock a few minutes ago and the weird part is she no grumpy morning moods greeted her. Kagome went to her personal bathroom planning on starting the day with her personal hygiene. Looking at her reflection at the mirror, she smiled. She took note of the refresh skin with no eye-bags at bottom of her eyes.

_A good nights rest could really do a person wonders_. Opening the mirror compartment she took out her toothbrush. Making sure her teeth is pearly white she stepped in the shower. She closed her eyes, sighing as the warm water caress her cockcrow body.

After washing up, she got out of the tub. Wrapping herself with a white downy towel by the towel rock, she went back to her room. Getting out her school uniform, which consists of a green skirt and white sleeve, up to her wrist, blouse, yellow ribbon and her socks from her closet. Subsequently she walked off to her bed.

After breakfast that consists of toast bread, bacon and eggs, and orange juice, she set out to her school. On the way she met up with her four friends that looked at her in sympathy.

_How could they already know? It's only yesterday. I guess news travels faster than I thought._ She sighed as her friends tried to comfort her on the sorrow they thought she have after the break-up.

"Sorry about the news." Caroline whispered quietly, eyes full of concern. Being the shortest of the group, she was considered as their baby with green eyes and blonde hair that shines in morning sun. She's the most lovable, understanding, and most of all quiet that's why Kagome like her. She could keep secrets and feel safe about it.

"Inuyasha really doesn't deserve you, you know?" Catherine shook Kagome as if knocking sense into her. She's the bad girl of the group, always like partying, carefree, and always like adventure. She isn't bad at all. She doesn't draw graffiti on the walls of the school or vandal on chair but in the essence of she's always there if you need someone to help you when you are in trouble. She has sandy-brown hair and deep blue eyes like the deep ocean.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Carla said prying Catherine's arms from Kagome who seem to have nauseous at that moment. Having brown wavy hair, styled in V-pattern behind her back, and brown chocolate eyes. She's been going out with her boyfriend Lantis for over two years now. She's one of the group members who have a boyfriend, well except Sango.

"Okay, okay… Break it up." Sango said getting between the group and Kagome. "Kagome, if I where you I'll find another boyfriend?"

"Sango!!!" They all said in unison.

Sango sweat drop at this. "Hey that's a great idea." She defended. Sango was a kind of girl who always believe in 'if you get dump find another 'cause he is not meant for you!' theory by some anonymous guy out there.

"Yeah, yeah."

Deciding to put an end to this, Kagome walk passed them completely thunderstruck them. "We're going to be late if you all act that way…"

"…And besides I'm over him now." Kagome smirked as her friends mouth, utterly drop to the ground.

"What!!!"

As they entered the school all eyes where on them. Kagome just chinned up as she walked to their row of lockers while her friends all glare at the others.

"Stop it you guys." Kagome said getting feed up from all the glaring while getting the needed books for the morning periods.

"Kagome, don't look know. Inuyasha's brother is coming this way." Sango whispered.

Kagome looked at her as if she's insane. _Inuyasha's brother…Sesshoumaru… coming this WAY. Are you serious? Why would HE come this way?_ Sango just shrug like she knew what Kagome's thinking off.

Glancing around Kagome saw no other than Sesshoumaru himself. Walking that perfect stride of his to her, students giving him way. At each step her heart would go faster and faster. She was sure he could see the fear in her eyes.

_Uh-oh…Is he angry about what happened to Inu's face. He deserves it. How could he find another when he's still with me? That stupid jerk playing with my heart like that, as if I'm nothing but a toy that he could just throw. Calm down, Kagome…you didn't do anything wrong. Just face him that's all…you could do that, right?_ She really doesn't know but she stood straight. _What's going to happen…happens…No changing that fact._

He stopped a feet away from her. Looking at his golden eyes she froze. Her legs almost giving way if not for her self control and would have fainted right there on the hall.

^_^?

He stood in front of her but ACTUALLY towering over her. She looked scared, he could tell. 

_Am I really doing this to her?_ He smirked as he felt her uneasiness.

"Wh…what…what do you want?" She stammered but tried to hide it by her straight posture that if you look closely could be seen shaking a little.

He took a step closer while she took back.

_You wanna play prey…ah…I'll give you prey._ He took a couple steps forward until he cornered her in her locker. Bending down to her ear level, he felt her shiver.

"I congratulate you little one. He deserves what you did to him." His voice was low and husky on her ear that it sent goose bumps to her cloth arms.

With that he moved back and walk away.

^_^?

Kagome held her breath as he walked away. Sighing as she looked at her friends who seems to be busy fixing something imaginary at their own lockers.

"Uhum…" She cleared her throat immediately getting her friends attention. "Some friends you are…" She raised an eyebrow, flames of anger flare at her eyes.

"Hehehehehehe…"

The minutes, then hours, as classes pass by until it's time to go home.

_At long last…_Kagome stretched feeling great after her bath. Turning on the computer she hope_ lonely_cayote_ was chatting. She really needed someone to talk to especially with the unexpected turn of evens that morning. Remembering that awful event really make her spine shrill. Logging in she saw HER name.

^_^!

angel_like_tears: Hi there, remember me?

lonely_cayote: Yeah

angel_like_tears: So what's up?

lonely_cayote: Nothing much… More school works, as usual, you?

angel_like_tears: Horrible. You know I almost fainted in the halls of our school because of this guy?

lonely_cayote: Really?

angel_like_tears:Yeah.

lonely_cayote: So who did you saw that frightened you so much.

angel_like_tears: My ex-boyfriend's brother.

lonely_cayote: That's tough…

angel_like_tears: Yeah, I know…

lonely_cayote: So what did he want with you?

angel_like_tears: He only said that what I did to his brother was good.

lonely_cayote: I understand him in some few ways.

angel_like_tears: Why?

lonely_cayote: From what you told me, he's been a jerk. He deserves whatever you gave him.

angel_like_tears: You really think so…

lonely_cayote: Positive

angel_like_tears: Yeah I guess you're right.

lonely_cayote: So anything else.

angel_like_tears: So there is…………

AN: Hope you also like this chapter. Please keep those reviews coming. It's our source of inspiration. Ja ne!!!


	4. Gossips Stop When Pigs Fly

Cyber Love

AN: Thanks for all those kind-hearted people who reviewed us. Sorry for the late update, some problems with the computer. Anyway this is the fourth chapter hope you enjoy this.

Sweecenk – Thanks for the compliment.

Soudesuka-Shurikens – Of course not, they didn't know, that's the good part. Mysterious ne?

Jade-inu – Maybe when they have met. You know, you reviewed the younger cattleya's fic. Hope you figure out who we are.

lonely_lil_outlaw – Sorry for the late update. As we said earlier, our computer betrayed us. Hope you like this chapter. Maybe in the later chapters, Sess would never reveal his secret. He would only think it is amusing that a girl thought of him as a female.

The Black Gotomon – Sorry for the late update, your highness. But our computer unlucky busted upon us.

Angel Blossom – We think so too.

Sith – No, they'll not realize it. Kagome would only think that he is a girl. If she found out that she(lonely_cayote) is a guy, she'll feel insecure telling him her secrets.

Mirokina – This chapter is longer so please don't worry and blame us. It's the best we could do in our condition.

Someday – Thank you. We really don't know what to say.

saphire – This fic would take longer than expected seeing that many obstacles are around them.

Mala Valvah – Thanks for that. Hope this chap brightens your day too.

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix – Thanks for constantly reviewing this fic.

Snooptopian – Sorry, but the older cattleya is good on the conversation and the younger cattleya in description.

silence – Thanks for reviewing.

narumay – We think this chap is longer than the last.

Celtic*Demon*Yume – Sorry, the last chapter is done by the younger cattleya who by any chance finds tenses as her worse enemy. But this chapter is good because it's triple check.

Peach – Thanks for reviewing.

saphire – You reviewed twice, ey?

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha but some of them are truly ours.

Chapter 4: Gossips Stops When Pigs Fly

Kagome felt cheerful this morning. It really helps to have a friend or rather a chat mate to be exact. To pour your heart out… your soul… even your heartaches and problems without having a snide remark or comment regarding it. She doesn't want someone to pity her but just a friend that would understand her. lonely_cayote. She listens rather than judges.

She steered her car along the path towards her school. It was only a 30-minute ride. She's supposed to meet her friend in the garden to discuss about the upcoming event. _Street party._ It is usually held at the start of the school year to welcome new students. It is one of the most awaited events of the year and almost every popular student would attend. Kagome is one of those people. She's considered as the sweetheart of the batch and is a terrific archer.

She found a space to park her car. After stepping out of the car, she noticed that almost all of the students she saw are whispering to each other and the women are glaring at her. _Uh-uh. I don't think they have forgotten the big performance the day before._ She shook her head in disgust and headed to their meeting place where practically most of her friends are already there except for Cathy who is known for being late even later than her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome greeted her circle of friends.

"Nothing much… but you're late. What happen to you?" Carla asked.

"But don't forget Carla, Cathy is worst than Kagome. She's the queen of tardiness. And give the girl a break, she's only late for five minutes." Carol defended her friend.

"Where's Sango? Isn't she going with us?" Kagome looked around the partially empty field.

"Nope, she cancelled last minute." Carol answered.

"Why? I thought we agreed to go there together." Kagome was dumbfounded. The five of them usually go to parties and celebrations today, why differ now?

"Miroku invited her this morning so she agreed nonetheless." Carla supplied brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What about you? Haven't Lantis invited you yet?" Kagome inquired raising her right eyebrow in confusion.

"They broke up last night. Carla wasn't really into the relationship." Carol enlightened then glanced at Carla who only rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Cathy appeared out of now where and stopped in front of them. Gasping for air, Carol patted her friend's back.

"So… the queen of tardiness has finally grace us with her presence. We're so honored." Carla mocked circling her friend.

"What took you so long? You usually arrived 15 minutes after the due time and now it's double to 30 minutes. Something important must be up so… SPILL GIRL." Kagome demanded, serious on discovering the latest find.

"Kagome… Beware… I have heard… gossips… that our… neighboring school… have… found out… about… you… and Sesshoumaru." Cathy said between swift intakes of air.

"And what about us? That he stalked me in my locker and told me the Inuyasha's black eye was deserved? There's nothing interesting about it." Kagome muttered matter of factly.

"No silly… That you two are going out secretly." Cathy stated waving her right hand up and down.

"Demo… I'm not going out with him, we're not even friends. How is it possible for us to date? They must be out of their minds." Kagome said, raising her voice a bit as her anger boiled up inside of her.

Cathy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just informing you of what I have heard. Don't be angry with me, I'm not the one spreading the rumors here."

"Oh my gosh Kagome you're popular." Carla exclaimed binding Kagome with a big bear hug as if congratulating her for her luck.

"And that same popularity can get me killed." Kagome uttered disgustedly.

"Don't say that Kagome or it might come true." Carol disagreed, worry printed on her eyes for her soon to be doomed friend. She for one knew how brutal the girls from the other school are, especially if they didn't get what they want.

"Girls, girls, girls… Why worry about me? I'm sure they could get over it in no time. And besides we've got bigger problem in hand… You know how hard it is to chose clothes for the party and distressing yourselves about me won't help in the tiniest bit." Kagome held her index finger in the air as if teaching little children how to tie their shoes.

The bell rang as they went inside the huge building. Going out to various directions to get to their own classes, they waved goodbye with the promise to meet again at lunchtime. Kagome still receive stares from other students but ignored it as her friend, Cathy, blabber on with what she think would look good at the upcoming party. It was a good thing she has classes with at least one of her friends at each subject or she would go insane with all the murmuring and glances directed to her.

At lunchtime they talked about clothes, shoes, how to style their hair and transportation to the event itself. Carla was in-charge with the car since she has the farthest house out of the four. Deciding to go to the mall after school for the clothes, shoes, hair and make-up, they finished their lunch as the bell to start the afternoon classes signaled them to go to their afternoon courses.

After the day's schedule, they all hurried up and went to the parking lot to get their respective cars and drove to the mall. Arriving at the mall, they waited for each other on the front entrance, Cathy being always the last. Checking from store to store, they picked the perfect dress with matching shoes that would make them look stunning and elegant. Going to their final destination, which is the parlor. They went to the front desk and inquired what style look better on them. Walking out of the parlor after two hours of facial and make-up, they all went home to get ready for the street party.

Kagome arrived home at exactly six o'clock in the evening, giving her an hour and a half to prepare for the affair. Going straight to her room, she laid her dress on her bed then setting the bags aside. Moving to her dresser, she opted for the dark blue nail polish. Applying it to her nails, she let it try for about 45 minutes while relaxing her body on the couch in a faraway corner of her room. After 45 minutes of doing nothing, she got her outfit and went to the bathroom to change.

Emerging from the bathroom, she grasped her shoes and put it on. The intricate design of the straps making her feet look slim and small. Fastening the straps by her ankles, she examined herself on the mirror. She thought something was missing and added a necklace pinkish in color on her bare neck, a watch on her left wrist, a bracelet on the other, and a plain pearl earring. Satisfied with her look, she went downstairs to wait for her friends to arrive.

Looking at her watch, she got worried when it read 7:40 and still her friends are not there. It took 30 minutes to go to the school from her house and surely they would be late. Hearing the screeching of car tires, she felt relieved and greeted her friends at the door.

"You know we're actually going to be late." Kagome said, shutting the door behind her and walking with her friends to the red convertible.

"You should be glad that we would only be ten minutes late. Cathy, over here got me delayed fetching you guys." Carla explained pointing her thumb at Cathy. "I had to wait for her 30 minutes extra."

"Hey, I've heard that!" Cathy pouted. "It's not my fault that I'm the first one you have to fetch." Reaching the car they all buckled up and drove to school.

When they arrived at the party, it was in its full swing. All was dancing in the center of the quadrangle as loud music blasted on the speakers by the side of the stage that was located at the front of the quadrangle.

Walking to the dance floor, they spotted Sango who waved at them at the middle of the crowd, squirming her way to them, Miroku in tow. When they got closer, the lights on the quadrangle turned off, a few gasps was heard and some even held onto the person nearest to them. When it opened again which took a few minutes, a large crowd of girls was seen at the entrance, all looking pissed off and scary.

"Who among you is Kagome Higurashi?!" A girl who seemed to be the leader yelled to the frighten crowd.

***** to be continued…. ******

AN: What do you think? Cliffy? Want us to continue? Please review…


	5. Gender Wars

Cyber Love 

Authors' Note: We are back again and still breathing. First and foremost we would like to thank all those who reviewed last chappie. And secondly… thanks for patience dear readers. Hope you like this. 

Celtic*Kokoro*Knight – You better read this chapter to find out. It's funny, we tell you! ^_~ 

LilacRose23 – Thanks for putting us to your favorite author's list. We appreciate it so much. 

Hanna-chan – We… because we're really two persons, sisters to be exact. 

________ - Why do you keep being anonymous or is it really your penname? 

Jessica M. – Thanks for your review last chapter. 

Ashley – Thanks for your review last chapter. 

Inu-Tsuki44 – Oh… really? We also love sess/kag fics. 

Sweecenck – Thanks for your continuous support. 

ladyofthedragons – Thanks for your review. 

Mala Valvah – Thanks for your review. 

narumay – Thanks for your review. 

Dragon Queen – Thanks for your review. Really? You're a popular girl? Can I have your autograph? Joke! ^_~ 

Wildmage – You don't have to wait anymore. Cattleya to the rescueeeee!!!! 

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix – Thanks for the review. 

Peach – Thanks for the review. 

silence – Thanks for the review. 

lynnie – Evil? No, we just like cliffies for you all. By the way thanks for putting us in your favorite author list. You know, you can guess our identity. At least one of us. Hint: You also put her in your favorite author's list. Hope you can guess it already. 

Chapter 5: Gender Wars 

When they arrived at the party, it was in its full swing. All was dancing in the center of the quadrangle as loud music blasted on the speakers by the side of the stage that was located at the front of the quadrangle. 

Walking to the dance floor, they spotted Sango who waved at them at the middle of the crowd, squirming her way to them, Miroku in tow. When they got closer, the lights on the quadrangle turned off, a few gasps was heard and some even held onto the person nearest to them. When it opened again which took a few minutes, a large crowd of girls was seen at the entrance, all looking pissed off and scary. 

"Who among you is Kagome Higurashi?!" A girl who seemed to be the leader yelled to the frighten crowd. 

"Do you know them Kagome?" Sango peeked at the group. "They don't seem to be freshmen of our school." 

Kagome shook her head. How could she recognize them when they all wear too much make-up and all wore black skintight clothes? 

"They are obviously from the other school honey." Miroku whispered by Sango's ears but loud enough for the rest of her friends to hear. 

"How did you know that?" Sango raised an eyebrow looking at her boyfriend with a you-better-not-tell-me-you-ARE-looking-at other-girls stare. 

Miroku sweat-drop hugging Sango from behind. "You know Sango you're the only girl in my mind. I would never dare look at any other girl because you ARE my one and only." 

Sango smiled getting comfortable at her beloved's arms. Miroku nuzzled her neck and sighed. Turning Sango around, they locked in a heated kiss. The group almost gagged at the oblivious couple. They look too sweet for their own good and could put the most lovable duo to shame. After their French kiss they waved goodbye and went back to where they came from. 

"I think they just got to their own lala land and might not help us 'til later." Carol first spoke turning to the others whose face turned back to normal from its greenish shade before. 

"I couldn't believe they just abandoned us like that." Carla exclaimed arms flying upwards as if saying 'take me oh God I can't take this any longer'. 

"Don't act so innocently Carla. We all know what you did with all your OTHER boyfriends." Carol's eyes narrowed accusingly at Carla. 

"Hey! I only kiss them all right. Not a French one or others that took longer than a millisecond." Carla defended crossing her arms in irritation. 

"Stop it you guys. This is not the right time to talk about our friend's love life." Kagome spoke in a commanding voice getting everyone's attention. 

"That's what I'm saying this morning, Kagome. I warned you that the neighboring girls are mad at you for stealing their 'Sesshoumaru'." Cathy whispered to Kagome curving her hand so no one could hear what she was saying. 

Kagome tensed up then anger boiled inside of her, ready to explode in any minute. "How many times to I have to tell you that I am not going out with Sesshoumaru!!! Umpp-" Kagome's yell was silence with a hand from both Carol and Carla who hissed a 'hssss' while Cathy lay unconscious on the ground, eyes swirling in a whirl pool. 

"So you are Kagome." A threatening voice called out. 

Turning around all their eyes widen at the realization of the one who spoke. Their eyes replayed the scene of the past and the doom to come. They stifle a laugh and step back a little as the girls forwarded. 

"When I say three run, okay?" Carla murmured to the others who nodded. 

"Three!!!" Carla shriek. The three run through the crowd opposite the angry mob, Carla dragging Cathy who still lay unconscious. 

The Leader of the Livid Girl Mobs Point of View… 

"Three." One of our enemy' friends roared and they were off. 

She cracked her knuckles. We finally found her. The girl who stole our precious Sesshoumaru from us. She will pay dearly for that….*sighs*…I wish I studied here… Stupid parents wanting me to study in the school next school to his. If I studied here Sesshoumaru would have been already MY boyfriend. Red flames sparked from Kagura's eyes as she watch them dash off. (AN: Yup, Kagura's the mastermind.) 

"Let's go girls!" Kagura turned back and raised her arm like a leader of a hunting tribe signaling its huntsman to follow its prey. Sprinting after their rival in full speed, they were block with an army of men. Unlike the others who gave way as they pass, they were too foolish to mess with the famous gang from East side school.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of our way." Kagura screeched as she searched the vicinity for Kagome.

"No way you're chasing MY woman in THIS school." One of the guy said emphasizing the words 'my' and 'woman'.

"I said get out of our way!!!" Kagura spat at the guy, her eyes challenging him to coward over. But no such luck, the guy only stood even straighter and towered over her.

"No ONE orders me around, Missy." He conversed in his most menacing voice.

"Who are you calling 'Missy' dumb head?" Kagura spoke in her iciest tone.

"Grrr…" Flicker of electricity run from one to the other.

"ATTACK" Both leaders, ordered their legions.

Dust smoke surrounded them as the war of the schools started. Girls dug their long nails to the men while the men punch every woman that got into view. The men were over numbered so they had to take at least five at a time. The crowd was silent as to not get themselves involve at the combat.

Kagome's Point of View…

They were running around the campus trying in vain to escape the 'Sesshoumaru fans Club' and had to stop to catch their breaths.

"Do you think we loss them?" Kagome was crouching against a wall, hands on knees and head looking back at the direction where they came from.

"I think so." Carol replied collapsing at the floor from exhaustion.

"It's like we run the marathon there." Carla commented sitting against the wall Kagome was leaning at. The two nodded.

"Will Cathy ever wake up?" Carla asked pissed off by the fact she was the only one dragging Cathy through the halls.

Walking up to Cathy, Kagome kneeled down and took Cathy by her lap. Shaking her shoulders gently, she called out, "Cathy wake up."

"Ummm… Mama give me another five minutes…" Cathy drooled over Kagome's leather skirt.

"Ewww…" They all said in unison as Kagome pushed Cathy back to the floor.

Fishing out a piece of tissue from her small bag, she sweeped the drool away. "Girls, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean this up, okay?" Kagome started to the girls restroom.

_I just bought this. _Kagome groaned eyes downcast to the muddle on her black skirt. No one is there to bumped into because everyone was in the quad where the party was so she kept her eyes focus there.

Glancing forward she saw a familiar face. "YOU!!!"

AN: Is this another cliffy? Hehehe… So guys if you want to know the next chapter, REVIEW! The more reviews the more we got inspired.

YC: Someone's blaming us for the late update. Please explain dear sister.

OC: According to my research…

YC: Blah, blah, blah… just get to the point

OC: Ok, I'm getting to it. We just got back from the mountains. Hiking could really drain one's energy. It's just good we survive.

YC: Alleluia, we're a survivors, we're alive. It's good to be alive.

PS: Can anyone guess the name of the mysterious man that leads the other group?


End file.
